


Something a little less forgotten

by Larpopular



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aging, Alex dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Kids, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Mention of abuse, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Prostitution, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, School Drama, Tobi dies, can't stop me, dragqueens, envy - Freeform, fostercare, more will be added as i go, tobi and alex live again, tobi hates alex's wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larpopular/pseuds/Larpopular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original story about a gay boy named Tobi who falls in-love with a German boy named Alex. they grow feelings for one another, but life hits them hard. they end up growing up in two different worlds and continue to make it right, but Tobi continues to mess things up. (been working on this one for awhile and finally have the courage to post it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best friends

**Author's Note:**

> so yes, original story... based off of a stupid thing me and my best-friend made up while still in high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... my German isn't perfect... been many years since i've spoken the language so please be gentle with me

The weather was warm and slightly humid, a breeze blew over every so often on this elementary school playground. Alex sat against the school's brown/red brick wall, reading his ESL (English as a Second Language) book. He chewed on a stale over salted pretzel stick his teacher gave him. He slid black thick rimmed glasses up his narrow nose with his long skinny index finger. The glasses fell back onto the tip of his nose, the thick glasses were too big for his small oval face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alex looked up, startled when he heard a boy yell. His large light brown eyes darted back and forth across the playground for whoever ruined his serenity. Dark brown hair caught his eye, the owner was a small pale boy being chased by three larger boys. He sat his book down and stood up, watching as the larger boys caught the smaller brown haired boy. The largest boy ripped the small messenger bag from the boys' hands. Alex spat out his soggy unsalted pretzel stick and took a step forward off the wall, he saw the teachers then. He watched the teachers ignore the small defenseless boy.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the boy screamed louder this time, Alex looked back at the boy and the bullies and felt hopeless. He stepped forward and inched closer more, trying to get into earshot of the boys and watch the teachers for a reaction. Alex stood in the corner of the playground next to the sandbox, with three kindergartners playing in it. They pushed the boy back and forth from in-between them, like it was some sick game. He was unsure on how to approach the bullies, since the teachers were clearly not going to help.

He knew about bullies from his old school back in Munich, Germany, and he knew that if he didn't stop it, it wouldn't end. It was his first day at this new school in North Carolina and already he sees a dominance rising in the atmosphere. He glanced over at the teachers who were oblivious to the brunette boy’s agonizing cries. He almost felt sick to his stomach from the situation, he was farther away and he could hear the boy clearly yelling for help. He realized that it wasn't the fact that they didn't hear him, they were deliberately ignoring him.

“Wie schrecklich, können diese Amerikaner zu sein ....” When the young defenseless boy was shoved again. He tripped over his own feet, his messenger back fell next to him on the ground in-between the triangle that the bullies formed around the boy. When the bag fell to the ground, it opened slightly, letting a few papers slip out slightly.

As he tried to get up he knocked into his bag, making some of the books and papers in the bag came out a little. The bullies laughed as one of them grabbed the bag from under the brunette and emptied the contents out on the boy, the boy curled up into a ball to try and block the heavy books from hitting him.

Another boy picked the curled up boy to continue their game. Alex walked off the wall quickly, approaching the smaller brunette boy and the other boys, he knew instantly by their size that they were fifth graders, and other than the boy, there was three of them, who were much larger in size. The boy looked about Alex’s age but he wasn't too sure, the boy was shorter than the other three, but had the voice of someone older. As he got closer he could hear what they were saying.

“You’re a disgusting pig!” The biggest one with braces said as he shoved the boy to the fifth grader on his left.

“A freak! A freak!” the skinny tall fifth grader shouted as he grabbed the boy with a jerking movement.  
“We saw you staring at the other boys in the shower room! You’re gross!” The last one said as he kicked dirt up in the boy’s face, this one was large and darker than Alex was. They were all laughing as if this was the most entertaining thing at this co-ed private school.

Alex was shocked to hear such cruel words come out of the fifth graders mouths, but he felt pity for the brunette boy, he too had been the small defenseless kid who was bullied at his last school. He was bullied for not being able to speak English well, he was called such horrible things, but no-one had put their hands on him.  
His eyes met with the brunette boy’s bright green ones, they looked sad and scared, and he looked as if he had no more hope for this to end. Alex couldn't take it anymore, he kicked out his foot and got the biggest boy squarely behind the knee. The one he saw push the brunette first. The boy fell with a surprised agonizing cry, Alex heard a disgusting crunching sound as his knees connected with the hard pavement of the private school’s basketball court.

The corner of his lips went up slightly in amusement. The other’s turned around and stared at Alex, both with anger and shock, who was at maximum two feet shorter than the others. He met them with a confident stare, one that radiated protection for the other boy.

“ihn in Ruhe lassen!” Who, was now on the ground picking up his stuff, and shoving it into his bright pink messenger bag. Alex balled up his fists as his eyes darted from one bully to the next, obviously waiting to fight them. He knew they would bigger and he would lose but he needed to protect this boy.

They leaned down and picked up their friend, he was cradled between them as they rapidly walked away, carrying their friend to the teacher, who seemed to just take notice in the situation. He knew he was going to get in trouble but he didn't care, he looked at the brunette boy who was now standing and wiping dirt off his jacket. He was wearing a tan jacket with a light blue button up under it with a black tie, it looked as if he cut his black pants at the knee.

“Are, alright?” he asked in his butchered English, his voice still sounding a little like a small girl. The brunette boy stood up straight, growing three feet taller and smiled at Alex. The brunette boy had a busted lip and a scratch under his left eye.

“Thanks.” He said plainly, but Alex knew that the boy truly meant it, he could tell by the look in the boy’s bright green eyes.

“I, Alexander.” He said while smiling at the brunette boy as the teacher started approaching them.

“I’m Tobi Lynch, why are you talking funny?” He wondered, his eyes staring at Alex curiously, his voice sounded more like a boy, than Alex’s. Alex assumed this boy was also a fifth grader, unlike himself who was only in the third grade.

“I from Germany… Learning slowly…” He replied with a wide grin at Tobi.  
“When did you come to America?” He asked a little interested in this boy now. Alex shrugged a little and smiled kindly.

 

“I think... 6? First grade, I know.” He said, trying to say the sentence perfectly. Tobi laughed a little at Alex’s frustrated face.

The teacher –who seemed to appear out of thin air- grabbed Alex by his upper arm roughly and peered down at him. It was a female teacher with small brown eyes and yellowish skin, her eyes looked squeezed together and she was short, only a little taller than Tobi himself. When Alex looked up at her innocently, she was taken aback by his big brown eyes slightly covered by his thick rimmed glasses. “Did you kick that boy?” she said softly her face and her grip on his arm softened.

“M-hm.” He said and smiled at her like an innocent child, he knew he was playing her, but she was totally oblivious. She smiled back at him and gave him a warning and walked away, before looking up at Tobi. Pity crossing her features, before it went blank again. Alex looked at Tobi and giggled slightly.

“Let’s… friends?” Alex asked tilting his head and holding out his caramel colored hand to Tobi, smiling up at the much taller male. Tobi’s face flushed as his cheeks took on a crimson color, he smiled back at Alex.

Tobi took his hand firmly but softly and said: “Yeah, best friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alex stood outside the house door awkwardly, arguing with himself if he should go in or not.  He looked down at himself, wondering if his purple sweatshirt and his black jeans was good attire for the party, he knew his shoes were because Tobi spent an hour shopping for them. He looked up at the big red door again, hearing laughter from inside. He leaned over and that’s when he saw a familiar yellow haired boy walked across the window.

“Tobi is here?” he murmured to himself as he reached out and knocked. His palms started sweating as he watched Tobi talk with girls then leave his sight, he was glad that his skin was slightly dark so no-one would see how much he flushed over seeing Tobi. The door opened up to a dazzling brunette girl, with big blue eyes standing in the doorway, there was a pizza aroma coming from the interior of the house, and loud 1980 techno music. She smiled at him and blushed moving a strand of hair out of her face.

“Come in Alex.” She said and he nodded and smiled, entering this 8th graders house, he didn’t dare ask how she knew his name or why she was blushing so hard at him. He had never been to a boy girl party before and he was nervous, he felt himself shiver as he entered the house, it was at least ten degrees cooler in the house than outside. A group of girls cuddled up to each other on the brown leather loveseat looked at him, as he pulled his hoodie closer to his neck. He knew their exact thoughts just from the look in their bright beautiful eyes.

He was too tall to be only a 6th grader, he was too smart to be friends with his best friend, and his all-time favorite is, he’s too gorgeous to not have a girlfriend. He smiled and waved politely at the girls who then blushed and looked down in a fit of giggles.

He would always answer that question of why he didn’t have a girlfriend, and every time he always thought of big bright striking green eyes that would peer at him from a bunch of blonde strands. He was then grabbed by under his arm by a tall red headed girl, with bright green eyes and a slender face, she was all cheekbones. She blushed, which brought color to her fair skin, and refused to look at him, he looked around the room hoping Tobi didn’t see the girl and him.

“Alright everyone it’s time to play the game!” The girl holding his arm announced and the music was turned down, and obediently everyone stopped talking, and looked at her, either with jealousy from some of the girls or want from the boys. Alex was confused, he watched the older kids like they were in a trance, to come make a big circle in the middle of the living room floor, they all paired up or sat with their friends.

Alex realized that it wasn’t a complete circle, but more of an awkward oval. The redheaded girl sat down with everyone else and pulled Alex along with her, making Alex fall clumsily to the ground as a few girls watched and giggled, she looked around with her big bright green eyes. Tobi sat across from Alex, he was talking to another girl who was practically clinging to Tobi’s arm, and Alex felt a ping of jealousy but refused to show it.

Alex smiled at them, he knew Tobi didn’t like girls, Alex never knew why though, the girls that approached Tobi were beautiful, and sometimes even a high-schooler, but Tobi never wanted them. Alex never understood why girls even liked Tobi, considering he looked so much like a girl, not ever growing out of that girl look he had in the 5th grade. His face to his body shape, he even had curves like a girl, it always baffled Alex.

“We are going to play spin the bottle. The rules are as followed: the host will spin the bottle and then the person from her left will spin and their left and so on. Rule two, if the bottle lands on you, you must kiss the spinner accordingly to how the host wants you two to kiss. These are the rules.” A girl with short spikey black hair said, she was wearing a lot of neon colors. The older kids agreed by nodding or saying “Alright”.

The redheaded girl looked at Alex, “I’ll protect you ok? I’m Rebekah by the way but you can call me Bekah. I’m Tobi’s sister.” Bekah said and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, she was Tobi’s height, and he realized that he had seen her in Tobi’s house before when he went over to hang out and play video games. Tobi told him a few years ago that he had a twin sister, but Alex didn’t believe him, Alex was happy to meet her, he then noticed how much she resembled Tobi and wondered why he didn’t notice before.

An empty Coca-Cola bottle was put in the center of the floor. Everyone looked at it, including Alex, he was nervous about the game, his hands became all clammy as he looked around at the group. The pretty girl who opened the door for him when he first came, leaned until her fingers just barely touched the bottle, she looked at Tobi and giggled, spinning the bottle.

Alex narrowed his eyes in her direction then watched the bottle, wishing it would land on someone else. Everyone watched as the bottle started to slow down. It stopped on another boy Alex had never seen before. He made a disgusted face at the girl. “On the cheek.” She said as they crawled to the center of the floor and kissed each other on the cheek.

The girls giggled and the boys cheered, Alex smiled happily. Alex watched as the girl flirted so obviously with Tobi, Alex wondered if the girl knew Tobi wasn’t interesting in anything she had to say. But the way she was all over Tobi made it clear that she was oblivious to Tobi’s facial reactions to her. Alex’s arm was nudged and girls giggled thinking he was looking at the girl next to Tobi. He looked at Bekah who motioned to the bottle.

“It’s your turn.” She said and smiled at him. “It is already?” he asked and more girls giggled, at “his little boy stupidity”. Bekah smiled wider at the stupidity of someone else besides her own. “Yeah ten people already went.” She said and Alex smiled shyly at her, he was baffled by the fact that he was staring at Tobi and Flirty-McGee over there long enough for ten people to have already went.

“Thanks.” He said as he leaned forward, the collar his sweatshirt coming down slightly, exposing part of his tanned chest, showing everyone that he was obviously not wearing a shirt under it. There were a group of girls with their fingers crossed, watching him nervously, some even looked like they were drooling. He hoped it didn’t land on them, he never kissed a girl, in fact he never kissed anyone before, and he didn’t want his first kiss to be one of them.  He spinned the bottle harder than most would have, hoping it would fly up from momentum and fly away so he wouldn’t have to play.

He sat back watching it as it kept going, praying to a god that he questions even exists. _Please... Please just fly away… at least let it land on myself…_ He thought as everyone watched with anticipation. The bottle finally slowed just as Tobi got tired of the girl and pushed her off of him, Alex smiled knowing he was right, the girl looked like Tobi smacked her in front of everyone. Everyone gasped when the bottle finally stopped, Alex didn’t want to look at it, and he knew it didn’t land on him, or even a girl because the boys would have been making kissing noises like they do for everyone’s turn.

Tobi looked at the bottle then looked back at Alex, his cheeks a crimson red, Alex wanted to know who he had to kiss, his looked at the bottle and trailed it up to Tobi. Alex swallowed hard, he had the impulse to run away and pretend none of this happened, he felt his face flush and knew that even though he had a dark complexion, everyone knew he was blushing and they saw it too. “Ok, well this would be the first guy on guy tonight, so let’s have some fun shall we?” the host said, in a way that was liking the situation a little too much.

Alex couldn’t move, nor look away from Tobi, who gawked at the host, “what do you mean some fun? …” he looked down as if he knew he wouldn’t win if he tried to argue, “Just tell me where I should kiss him?” The host giggled and said “I want you to kiss him on the mouth like the French do.” Alex snapped out of his shock and looked worriedly at Bekah, who returned his worried expression with one of her own, he looked at her with eyes that pleaded with her to stop it.

 She looked away as if to say _there’s nothing I can do,_ Alex looked at Tobi who was already sitting in the middle waiting for him, his cheeks burning bright with color. “The faster we get this done, the less awkward it will be.” Tobi said while running his fingers through his soft blonde hair, Alex had a sudden impulse to run his own fingers through Tobi’s hair. Alex shook himself from that thought then took a deep breath and crawled to Tobi.

The room busted out in whispers and giggles, Alex could feel himself shaking from fear, fear of what is about to happen and fear of the outcome. When Alex reached Tobi, he sat Indian style in front of him, Tobi was on his knees. Tobi was wearing a pink jacket over a red and black striped shirt, his pants were checkered red and black and had fashionable holes in them, and he was wearing pink high-tops that went up to his knees.

“Ok well…. Now what?” Alex said looking at his hands on his knees, they were shaking dramatically so he curled them up in a fist to reduce the shaking. Tobi put one hand on Alex’s shoulder and the other he put under Alex’s chin, Alex gulped and felt like it echoed in the now silent room. He made Alex look at him, Alex closed his eyes to block out Tobi’s bright green ones, and the stares from everyone behind Tobi. Tobi leaned in closing his eyes as well, he leaned forward until their lips brushed each other’s, as this happened the room then busted out in murmurs and whispers.

Tobi pressed his lips against Alex’s, their lips fitting together perfectly, the room went silent again waiting for the next part. Alex imagined he was in Tobi’s room instead at a party being stared at, he imagined that he was anywhere but here, but with Tobi. Their lips moved together automatically, Alex didn’t know what he was doing so he just followed Tobi’s lead, he could taste Tobi’s saliva that was left on his lips when Tobi licked them before kissing him. Tobi’s hands slid around Alex’s neck brushing the nape of his neck where his hair thinned out, pulling his head closer to Tobi’s.

Alex put his shaking hands on Tobi’s sides, not sure where-else he should put them. Tobi gently poked Alex’s bottom lip with his tongue, Alex opened his mouth invitingly. Tobi massaged Alex’s tongue with his own, each taking a turn invading each other’s mouths, Alex was engulfed by the sudden pleasure of how Tobi tasted that he no longer cared if he was in Tobi’s room, and he wanted everyone to see especially the Flirty McGee girl.

Tobi began sucking on Alex’s tongue, Alex let out a shaky moan that only Tobi heard, and felt. Tobi ran a hand down Alex’s back until he reached the hem of Alex’s shirt, his figures gliding under the soft fabric of the sweat shirt, touching the soft skin of Alex’s back. He ran his hand up Alex’s back under his sweatshirt as he started leaning his body against Alex’s.

Tobi tried to pull Alex closer but Alex broke away from the kiss looking at the host as if to say _is it finished?_ The host nodded gawking at him, her face flushed and bright crimson, and Alex crawled back to his seat, he turned around to see Tobi sit back next to the girl smiling shyly. The room busted out with cheers and giggles and “you go man!” and the “that was hot” looks from the girls.

Alex looked at Bekah who waggled her brows teasingly at Alex, he dropped his head and looked at his shaking hands in his lap. The game picked up again, but this time Tobi stared back at Alex until it was his turn. He spun and it landed on Alex again. This time Alex had kissed seven people already and wasn’t as nervous. When he kissed Tobi, it was Tobi’s turn to moan with pleasure, Alex was finally an expert at kissing and would be able to tell his fellow sixth graders that. An hour after dance battles and girls flirting with him, Alex’s mom pulled up in her black SUV, and rolled down the window to wave at Tobi and Alex who stood on the porch and waited for their moms. He hugged a few new friends and got surprised when Tobi kissed him goodbye, it was just a short peck on the lips but everyone saw it and

Alex could feel himself flush. “Cya at school.” He said then pecked him again once on the mouth, this time it lasted a few seconds longer than the first one. When Alex got in the car he was shocked, his lips still tingling from Tobi’s kisses. He said as little about the party as possible to his mom when she asked, he could never tell about the game and Tobi.

That night when he laid in bed his computer chimed, he sat up and went to the computer, shaking the mouse to get the monitor to come back to life. There were pictures sent to his email of him kissing Tobi, the pictures looked odd, they looked as if Alex had always been kissing Tobi, as if that night wasn’t the first time.

Their arms wrapped around each other, and their faces twisted with pleasure, there was one picture where Tobi was practically in-between Alex’s legs as his hand was up the back of Alex’s shirt. Alex felt something throb in his pants and instantly turned off the monitor, which shut off all light to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

     Alex sat on the white concrete stairs to his public middle school, he was looking at his phone as his best friend John was going on and on about going out with this girl in his math class. He looked up at him confused, “what did you say?” Alex asked not sure he wanted to hear it, since John looked flustered about having to repeat himself. “I said, the girl in my math class passed me a note this morning asking if I wanted to come to her birthday party. I of course said yes. I mean, she’s hot for crying out loud!” He shouted and raised his hands in the air proudly.

      Alex laughed at his ridiculous rant about the girl. “I don’t think she would date a cross dresser, babe.” Alex said and smiled widely at john flicking him off. His shoulder length badly dyed hair started to blow in the fall wind. He pierced his lips at the wind as if he was thinking, his black lipstick glistening in the sun. “Why do you have to be so mean?” He said after a long moment of silence. Alex shrugged and stood up stretching. “Maybe, because your deserve it. I mean look at you, you’re an ass… and I’m an ass. That’s why we broke up remember?” He chuckled at john throwing his hands on his hips and stared Alex down.

    The knee long black skirt fitted tightly on john’s bulky legs, and his long shirt with the upside down star on it, was like a fashion calamity. The two blacks clashed massively. But, Alex wasn’t going to tell him that. He looked at his watch and then back up at john’s acne covered face. “I have to go, it’s about time for the end of their school day.” Alex said before walking down the steps. John rolled his big grey eyes at Alex. “If you don’t tell them you’re coming... Then how will they know you go every day?” John said and Alex turned around and laughed walking backwards. “Trust me, they’ll know. They’d have to discover me at some point in time.” He turned back around and leaving John’s mocking laughter behind as he headed for the public bus stop. Thankful that his school got out two hours before theirs.

* * *

       Tobi sat at the lunch table watching a group of boys go by, he didn’t like watching them, but they were too pretty to not watch. They looked at him and started making kissy faces and humping gestures at him, while they laughed. He rolled his eyes and flicked them off, his sister Bekah walked up to the table and the same boys that were making the crude gestures towards Tobi started making whistling noises at her. She ignored them and sat across the table from her younger twin brother. “So did you get a text from Alex yet this week?” she asked as she opened her ranch packet and started dipping her baby carrots in it.

        He swallowed a chewed bite of his chicken sandwich, “No, he didn’t text me. You know he’s not aloud so he has to be sneaky when it comes to him using a mobile device at his new school.” He said and sighed, missing Alex. Tobi couldn’t forget how crushed Alex looked when he told Tobi he was going to go to a public school two summers ago, that was the last time he actually saw Alex last. “Sucks that his mom let the child services take him, ya know?” Bekah said sadly as she munched on a ranch smothered carrot.

       “He’s the one that called remember? I can’t believe no one realized that he and his two younger sisters were being abused by his mom. I mean I should have known. I mean the bruises and cuts he’d have… I just, should’ve known...” Tobi said staring at his half eaten chicken sandwich sorrowfully. She poked his hand with a finger with ranch on it, leaving a drop of ranch behind on his hand. “It’s not your fault for not knowing, besides it explains why he never wanted anyone to come to his house.” She stated bluntly.

      “He didn’t want anyone to come over because he lived in housing and there was a lot of violence, on the street and in his house.” Tobi replied a little upset. He licked the ranch off his hand as a group of seniors walked up to the table. “Hey there freshy, so you like that white stuff huh? Taste good?” Tobi looked up at Mathew, biggest one with a blank expression on his face, he noticed that Mathew’s face was covered in acne and he was not only big in height but fat too. Austin has gotten really fat over the years. “Common Tobi, let’s just go.” Bekah said as she grabbed her hello kitty lunch bag and began to stand up. He realized it was his bullies from elementary school.

      Austin put his big meaty hands on her shoulders and forced her back down. He was fat as well with more acne though he was the shortest guy in their group. He resembled an oompal-oompa from those chocolate factory movies he seen with Alex. “No, no gorgeous you’re staying here.” Tobi looked at the man with his hands on his sister, his face twisted in anger and disgust as his eyes met the bullies. “Get your grubby little mitts off my big sister!” Tobi yelled then slung his chicken sandwich at the gorilla-like man. The black hard gorilla-like man standing next to Tobi took the packet of ranch and shoved it in his face. Tobi looked up to see that it was Andre. That was the third guy to the bullies’ group, he was like in the middle of the other twos’ heights, and instead of fat, and he was covered in muscles. Tobi jerked away, but the Andre’s other hand grabbed Tobi’s blonde hair at the nape of his neck making Tobi cry out, and shoved his face back into the white dipping sauce.

      “Cute how the little fag tries to be brave for his sister.” Mathew said, roaring with laughter. Tobi reached a hand out and punch Andre who was still holding his hair in the groin. He let go of Tobi and doubled over, he hit his knees on the ground hard. Tobi grabbed his book-bag and leaped from the table and ran out of the cafeteria, not a second thought about his sister.  He ran through the cafeteria’s doubled doors and then through another door labeled: _Stairs, Admittance only_. Tobi ran up the stairs, tears trailing after him as he ran. _Why... Why does this always happen? … Why do they hate me so much!?_

       He opened the doors to the school roof and dropped his bag in the doorway, the door hitting it so it doesn’t close completely. He came to a stop, his breathing coming out in short bursts and slowly walked to the edge. His chest ached from the unusual exercise and the strain it caused on his body. He looked down and swallowed hard, his hands shaking from nervousness and from his run. He wiped his quivering mouth with the bottom of his Mayday Parade t-shirt. He was upset that he just ruined the first band t-shirt Alex had given him, with ketchup from his sandwich that he didn’t even realized was on his mouth.

      He thought of Alex then, wondering if he found a girlfriend or boyfriend yet at his new school. He then had a flash of pain as he thought _what if Alex forgot about me… or us?_ He took a shaky teary breath and inched forward, that last thought of his is what drove him to finalize his decision. “What the hell are you doing?” someone said behind him. He could tell they were male, the person’s voice was deep and had a hint of a German accent to it.

      “Just go away ok? I’m done with trying to go through this terrible life!” Tobi shouted out of anger and pity for himself. “What is so bad about your life?” the person said. There was ruffling behind him and the pebbles clunked together. “It just sucks ok? Now will you please leave?” Tobi was trying to hide the sorrow and quaking in his voice. He wanted to die and leave this world behind, to not have to live in fear that maybe one day his bullies would torment him more, would hurt him so bad it would change him forever. To leave his parents and their hatred of who he chose to be, the bullies that he must face every day, and the people at his parents church telling him he’s going to hell.

       “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong.” The man said behind him. Tobi sighed knowing the guy really wasn’t going to leave. “My parents don’t like the fact that I’m gay, my best friend and the guy that I’m in love with moved away. I’m constantly being bullied and my sister tries to help but even she gets irritated about having to help me all the time.” Tobi said in a rush hoping now the guy would leave. The guy didn’t make any noise for a while so Tobi inched forward again. Hoping his death would shed light about how much he is hurt.

     “You’re pathetic.” The guy said. Tobi froze in shock. His heart just shattered and crumbled into a million tiny pieces and tears streamed down his face like water falls. “What? ...” Tobi said barely audible. “I said ‘you’re pathetic’. You say no-one cares but they obviously do. Your sister still tries to take care of you even though she doesn’t like it. Your parents haven’t gotten rid of you so they must tolerate what you chose to be. And not to mention, you are going to kill yourself for what? To make a point to the bullies and everyone that you are miserable? Why don’t you man up and stop acting like a child! If you die then what would happen to all those who do care for you? What happens to them!?1 do you even care?” The man said, his voice rising to a yell as he got closer to the end.

    Tobi felt infuriated by that statement knowing it was true. Why was this guy trying to stop him?  He didn’t even know him! Tobi spun around fast losing his footing and started falling. He was happy that he still got to kill himself, as if it was a ‘fuck you’ to this random guy. The boy grabbed Tobi’s arm and yanked him back up on the ledge. He had darkish skin, it was like a caramel color, he had bright brown eyes that practically took Tobi’s breath away, he had black hair that was styled as if he was a scene kid, he had glasses on the top of his head.  The boy’s face was centimeters from Tobi’s. Their noses brushed each other’s and Tobi could feel the boy’s hot minty breath on his lips.

    “You’re such and idiot.” The boy said and cocked a familiar smirk at Tobi. Tobi’s eyes widen just as the boy pressed his lips against Tobi’s. Tobi closed his eyes tasting the familiar-ness of Alex’s lips. Alex pulled away bringing Tobi more on the roof than the ledge. “You have got to be the stupidest person I have ever met. Going to kill yourself over a few bullies. Tobi, you’re a very pretty boy who just so happens to be gay. You’re going to get bullied for who you are and for expressing who you are, by people who are too afraid of their own skin.” He said and Tobi looked at him stunned. “What do they teach you in public school?” Tobi asked and giggled at the thought that Alex was here. “Why are you up here anyways?” he asked Alex, smiling up at him.

      Alex grew, a lot, and Tobi was surprised. Alex was two years younger than him and he seemed two feet taller. “I always come up here, I only have half days at the public school because I’ve gotten so many classes done here, and that I don’t need to do them there.” He said plainly like that should be obvious. Tobi looked at this seventh grader and took in what he was wearing. He was wearing a purple shirt with neon paint splatters all over it. He was wearing blue jean cut off shorts, and red and black plaid high tops the reached a couple inches above his ankle. He looked back at Alex who now had a weird emo haircut and piercings. Tobi blushed at how perfect Alex looked, he knew Alex was going through the weird scene phase but he didn’t care. At that moment the bell rang for the end of lunch. “I have to go to class, but I don’t want to know you’re here.” Tobi said sadly. He pushed Alex’s hair back out of his face and smiled. “I’ll be here every day Tobi.” Alex said and pecked him on the lips


End file.
